


the one with the pasta

by buvkissteves



Series: home is wherever im with you [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, this is nothing but love and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 02:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11659869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buvkissteves/pseuds/buvkissteves
Summary: bucky gets mad at a stove on steve's birthday





	the one with the pasta

Bucky Barnes always had a little trouble being…well, Bucky Barnes. 

Once upon a time, it had been an easy thing to be. Well, easier for him than for others. Then he was just an asset, then he was  _Bucky, my Bucky, with you until the end of the line,_ then he was somewhere between the two, and now he was here, in the kitchen of Stark Tower, trying to find a way to  _just be Bucky_. 

He sighed and frowned, looking down at the pasta that was refusing to be done properly. He hated this god damn stove, it was way too fancy with it’s buttons and technology and–

“It’s the Tin Man!” Tony Stark’s voice sounded.   


“Didn’t I kick you out?”  Bucky mumbled, squinting at the stove, hoping his death glare would be enough to force it into submission.   


Tony chuckled from behind. “I don’t take kindly to being kicked out of my own home. God, you just threw up romance in my kitchen, didn’t you?” 

Bucky almost smiled. He would have if not for the pasta that was pissing him off endlessly. “You know, the Tin Man didn’t have a heart.” he told him, pressing a few more buttons. There was a loud sounding noise that went off and he panicked, pressing it multiple times to shut it off. “I have one!” he exclaimed, over the noise that refused to be drowned out.

“Debatable!” Tony answered back. He walked forward and within a few seconds, had the noise down, and the pasta not only boiling and on it’s way to looking like it would be edible. “I hope you’re going to put all this disgusting stuff back when you’re done with it.”  


“This is why I didn’t invite you.” Bucky mumbled under his breath. He turned around and looked over the kitchen and the dining room, keeping his frown. There were streamers and balloons littering the room. The island was filled with sweets, and there were three presents on the ground next to Steve’s chair. Besides the pasta, there were three other dishes already prepared, and a tower of cupcakes, ready to be served. “It’s too much, isn’t it?” he asked with a great sigh, feeling frustrated immediately. Anxiety nipped at him, a million reasons why he should  _not_ have done this began to poison his brain. 

__ You’re too much  
he wont care  
youre such a bother to him

“Bucky?”  


Steve’s voice was what brought him back to his own skin. He had to crack his neck and shoulders, and pinch his thigh a little to get him there completely, but Steve’s voice calmed him down enough to keep him steady. Tony did the polite thing and pretended not to notice any of it. 

Steve’s eyes widened lightly as he looked around him, Tony taking a quick exit with “Good luck Tin Man,” and a pat on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky watched, with his heart beating erratically against his chest as Steve walked into the kitchen-dining room slowly, looking at all the details Bucky had put into the event. 

“Wow,” Steve’s mouth twitched.  


“Happy birthday?” Bucky asked, before he put his head in his hands. “I know this is stupid.” he moaned. “I didn’t know…I’ve never done  _this_ as  _me_ ,” he motioned to his body, staring at  Steve desperately– _hoping_ Steve understood that when Bucky said  _me_ he meant the "me" he was now, and not the one he was then. He could never be that Bucky, no matter how much he knew Steve wanted him to be that Bucky. That was the point of this birthday celebration for Steve though, it was to try and give Steve that Bucky back.   


Steve chuckled, and flicked Bucky on the forehead. His head snapped up, and he almost flicked  Steve back but he stopped when he realized just how close  Steve was to him. Their eyes were set on each other, Steve’s face a perfect picture of kindness, love, and adoration. 

“This was very sweet of you, Buck.” Steve kissed his forehead. Bucky normally liked that, but considering how he felt, it irked him. He put his hands on Steve’s chest, and stared at him.   


“Don’t,”  


“I’m serious,” Steve’s smile seemed genuine, so Bucky slowly let his guard down. “I know you, and I know right now in here,” he put his finger to Bucky’s temple. “It seems like you messed up.” he kissed Bucky on the cheek, wrapping an arm around his waist. “But this is really nice, not that you needed to do it.  I was just happy to spend my day with you.”  


“I just wanted it to be as it was.”  


Steve shrugged. “You know Buck, it’s okay that things aren’t as they were.” he slipped behind Bucky and began to stir the pasta. “We exist as we are now, and I’m happy with us.”

“You know, this is  _your_ birthday, I’m supposed to be making the speeches.” he snatched the spoon and nudged Steve away with his elbow, a playful smile taking over his own lips. “And doing the cooking.”  


“You still have time to make a speech.”  


Bucky looked over at him, stilling the spoon and bringing up his hand to touch Steve’s face. His smile widened when Steve leaned into the touch, his eyes fluttering shut for only a moment in complete serenity before they opened again. “I love you,” Bucky said, and the way he said it gave Steve a hint of sadness in his eyes. Steve always looked like that when Bucky said those words–sad, in that same way Steve always looked sad–like he could not believe what he had, or was afraid it would slip away. “That’s all I can ever say. I always have, always will.”

Steve nodded. “Always have, always will.”

In an attempt to lighten the mood, Bucky nudged him again and put on his best smile. “You know sweetheart, I kicked the avengers out, which means we can fuck in Tony’s room tonight.”

Steve laughed loudly, it was Bucky’s favourite laugh, and he responded, “Wow, it  _is_ one happy birthday, isn’t it.” he leaned forward and kissed Bucky tenderly on the cheek, watching him continue to cook his birthday dinner. 


End file.
